


Massage Therapy

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After complaining about his wings all day, Knockout informs Starscream of Airachnid's lucrative 'massage business' that she runs from her quarters. At first he's apprehensive of being alone in a room with the murderous spider, but things turn out to be rather pleasant for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop? Probably not.  
> Doubt the possibility of Airachnid ever willingly massaging her fellow Decepticons, much less Starscream, all you want but if you ship it, then just enjoy.  
> As there's no actual sex, I decided to just leave the rating as mature.
> 
> Art by airachnid-is-elita-one on tumblr.

There were many reasons why Starscream despised the Decepticons. They tended to vary from putting an aft like Megatron in charge, housing the most insufferable horde of lugnuts he'd ever had the misfortune of encountering, and waking up to the dawn of a new everyday and a fist in his face.

For now though, his hatred was focused on the _fragging ache in his wings._

By afternoon Knockout was on the verge of throwing medical instruments across the room from the consistency of Starscream's whining. No matter how many times he insisted that there was nothing that the good doctor could do about the supposed torment his wings were in, he refused to leave the med-bay. Or shut up about it, for that matter. Even when he did leave he came promptly marching back five klicks later.

"You know, you _could_ go to Airachnid," Knockout mentioned with a sigh, making a great effort not to chuck the stethoscope in his hand right at Starscream's accursed wings. The Seeker in question looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted three extra faceplates.

"That sadist would only make it worse!" he shrieked, and Knockout had to hold his audios from the ringing that pulsed through them at the sound of Starscream's voice. An eye-ridge raised at his protest. _'What on Cybertron is he talking about?'_ Didn't he know about her- Well, he obviously didn't, if he wasn't already with her right now instead of giving him reasons to consider self-termination.

"Haven't you heard, Starscream?" Knockout asked with a knowing smirk. "Airachnid has been helping the troops with their... stress related physical ailments." The Seeker's look of pained outrage instantly morphed into one of abject curiosity.

"Go on..."

"She first offered her masseuse services to Megatron a few days after she rejoined us- a ploy to gain his favour, I suspect," Knockout outwardly commented, setting down his equipment. "But she definitely knows what she's doing... she's the reason Megatron didn't pound you into scrap when you returned from the energon mine." Starscream scowled at the too-recent memory of _that_ event.

"Yes, he was rather lenient that day..." he mumbled bitterly, tapping his claws together idly as he considered Knockout's explanation. He didn't trust Airachnid as far as he could throw her... and something told him that she wouldn't land very far away. But if she was able to calm _Megatron_ of all mechs... anything to sort out his damn wings.

"Off somewhere, Starscream?" Knockout asked as he made for the med-bay exit, still rubbing a wing end. _'About time as well.'_

"To see a _professional_ about this," he answered with a nervous frown, wondering if he'd walk out of her quarters alive.

 

**xx**

 

"Never thought I'd see _you_ in here, Starscream," Airachnid commented as she laid out a berth surface in the centre of her quarters, the addressing, fidgeting mech standing along the wall. His optics darted to and fro as he waited for her to set everything up, though they had a habit of returning to a specific point when she bent over...

"Is it really _that_ surprising?" he blandly asked, ripping his optics out of the incriminating stare that they kept giving her. He could hear her huff a chuckle through her smirk as she spread out something soft, making a point of waving her aft as she stretched over the berth. Primus, she was _not_ making this easy for him.

"Are you going to stand there all day shaking in your heels or are you going to let me work?" Starscream grumbled something along the lines of 'they're not heels' as he hesitantly lowered himself onto  the berth, soft feathery fabric rubbing against his chassis as he settled himself comfortably. Or as comfortable as one could be around Airachnid. She rose her servos above her head and stretched out her hands, flexing the claws that could easily slice through his metal and leave him bleeding to death.  Before Starscream could berate himself for such unsettling thoughts, a knee planted between his aching, tensed wings.

"Set them down," she commanded, lifting herself onto the table and draping one leg over the side. Her back legs hovered, end razors twitching irregularly as Starscream's spark pounded nervously. With a groan he forced his wings to relax, wincing at the lance of pain that shot through the wires as they lowered. Airachnid made a sound of consideration, and lightly placed her talons on the base nodes of his wings.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THOSE TH-" Where Starscream expected agony at the touch, instead something ticklish shot along him from that point, reaching all the way down to his pointed peds. His servos suddenly dropped down to the sides of the berth, immobilised from the unexpected sensation. His previous pained groan mellowed out as Airachnid worked her claws into the sensitive metal, light touches making them flutter reflexively. Her knee went down to the side of him, parallel to where her other leg dangled as her servos drew the talons ends up his wings. She smirked at the moan that came from beneath her, stroking the wing ends and going back down the edges.

"Knockout was right..." Starscream mumbled, optics heavy from pulses of pleasure that his wings endured, the pain dissolving like an energon treat on an eager glossa. He melted from the expert massage that Airachnid afforded him, wings all but robbed of control as she turned her claw's attention to the rest of his body.

"Feeling any other little pains, 'Screamer?" she asked with a purr, her helm close to his audios, hands caressing down his back and pausing at his aft.  
   
"Now that you mention it," he said with a smile. "There has been some more discomfort lately..." Airachnid _oo-ed_ with seductive sympathy.

"Tell mama where it hurts..." She planted a kiss on his helm as she spoke, two back legs tweaking his wing ends with the dulled edge of their razors.

"Ooh, _everywhere_ ," he replied in a moan, rolling his optics as Airachnid drew her talons down between his legs, digging into the protoform seams that segmented the armour. "I wouldn't even know where to start..."

"I think I have an idea for _that_ ," Airachnid said, removing her servos from his legs and rolling him over, standing up slightly on the table during the transfer. He blinked his optics at her with ecstasy-spawned lethargy, limbs limp. She sat back down on him, straddling him along his waist. He only noticed where her claws where now stationed when his optics lazily swivelled downwards. Underneath his codpiece panel. With a wink she pressed the digit into where the release would be, and the panel slid aside with no resistance.

"Now I see why you get so many customers..."

"This is the part where you try to act surprised," Airachnid pointed out, barely looking at his exposed erect spike and lowering herself nearer to Starscream, who could only stare back at her with heavy air cycles. Before he could think of a suitable retort, his cycles hitched as something gently gripped the heating appendage, wrapping long, sharp claws around the ribbed length. Droplets of transfluid squeezed out of the end and coursed between the gaps in the digits, turning Airachnid's hold slippery.

"Ooh, you _do_ have a lot of pent-up stress down here," she noted, never breaking eye contact with Starscream as two talons stroked up his spike, cutting a path through the sheen of fluid that was beginning to coat it. He could barely cycle through his moans, let along still talk to her while she generously applied her techniques to him. His wing ends were still gripped by her back legs- it was a wonder he didn't overload on the spot. Her claws reached the tip and rubbed tiny circles into the flesh, making his back arch from the surge of pleasure that pulsed through his systems, overriding every other process. Her other servo- supporting her as she leaned over Starscream, moved downwards to the base of his spike, massaging the lower length and stroking it up and down. He desperately held back the overload that was practically spilling out of his overworked tip, biting his denta into one of his digits. Don't cover her with transfluid, don't cover her with transfluid... When it seemed like his spike was about to burst, Airachnid abruptly pulled her hands away.

"That better?" she cooed at him as his optics shuttered open, looking down at his well-loved spike and glancing up at her smirking pout. Well, he didn't unload anything onto her... that was a plus. With a brisk nod Starscream closed his interface panel over- tried to at least, eventually having to jam his spike back in much to Airachnid's laughter. He pushed himself off the massage berth, shaking his helm vigorously. He bade a slightly embarrassed thanks and farewell to her, and she sent a tiny wave and kiss towards him as he limped out of her quarters.

At least the ache in his wings was finally gone. If only to be replaced with another one lower down.


End file.
